The present disclosure relates to a vehicle and, more particularly, to a system in the vehicle for maintaining or increasing the temperature of a hot beverage in a disposable container therefor.
Vehicles often include numerous cup holders. Many commuters purchase hot beverages to drink at a leisurely pace while traveling in their vehicle. Although effective for retaining various beverage containers, vehicle cup holders do nothing to maintain the beverage at a desired temperature.
Many people simply transfer their hot beverages from the ubiquitous cardboard containers to an insulated cup, which can be retained within a cup holder. Although effective for maintaining the beverage therein near the optimum temperature for a period of time, such insulated cups must be transported to the beverage shop and must be washed after use. The convenience of the cardboard container, which can be discarded after the beverage is consumed, is thus lost.